nontendofandomcom-20200214-history
Waluigi
Waluigi is a trained assassin created by Wario for the sole purpose to attack the Mario brothers, but of course Mario and Luigi are Lary Stues and they can never die so Waluigi fails. Waluigi is the leader of a massive colony of Space Invaders. Bio In 7 BCL (before CDi Link) Waluigi was a superhuman with robotic implants created by the evil mastermind Wario, who had made him to fulfill the one sin he couldn't, Wrath. Many Waluigi clones were made, but only the current one survived, who had then been recruited the Supreme Leader of Wario Troop. He had then discovered a large threat, known as The Mario Brothers. He had then pinpointed where they were, and had deployed himself for a 50 year mission to fight them. Mario wasn't much of a threat, but Luigi was so skilled, and all of his attempts to destroy him had failed. Even when he killed Mario, he had used the 1-up cheat way too much and now had infinity lives, so he was considered immortal. Once giving up, he then helped Wario figured out the plans for Death Wario, which had been destroyed by Luigi soon enough later. A long time again in the future, once Wario was killed by Luigi once again, Waluigi had been woken up from his cryosleep to find Luigi, though, we do not know what happens next. 'Attack of Waluigi '- The Story of Waluigi, told by CryoticYoshi Waluigi is a menacing creature not to be messed with, he was a bounty hunter in purple, a superhuman with no limits, and most of all, a cold-blooded killer. He commanded a whole troop of clones of himself, all concealed in purple armor. He ravaged through cities, blew up enter planets. And I was a witness of many of his attacks. I am here to tell you today about the time I had encountered Waluigi, and made the worst mistake ever... trying to find him. Me and my buddy were high-ranking Narceos Army officers, and even we were never repaired for this. Reports of Waluigi had been blasting in recently, and we finally found him. A whole group came with us to find them. Both of us drove down an empty road, alone. What happened to the other ones? Waluigi killed them, all of them. My buddy had made the smart choice to turn into a different road, which saved our lives. We still had a tracking device on Waluigi, and found that he was heading for the city walls. He is trying to escape, ''I thought. We finally encountered him as he sprinted down to the walls at superhuman speed. He ran up against the door and threw it open, running in. He had been running on a thin bridge, trying to reach the other side. I used a pod to reach the other side quickly, and I ran across the bridge, my buddy running from the other side. We had him where we wanted, and began to attack him. My buddy kicked him in the chest, knocking him back to me. I punched him directly in the jaw, causing him to stumble backwards and fall off the bridge, leading to his demise. Me and my buddy were so happy, we killed Waluigi, the menacing beast. He smiled and his smile then turned into a sickly stare, as gunshots rang through the air. I turned to the right to see Waluigi, wearing a jetpack. And holding a pistol. He threw the pistol into his pocket and then pulled out some kind of futuristic shotgun, loading a bullet into my friend. The shotgun bullet sent my friend over the bridge to the deep drop below. I screamed out and pulled my pistol, firing at Waluigi as he flew away. I hit him once, but it was no use. All of a sudden I look up and see all of the supports being blown up. ''That bitch set up bombs! I thought, but there was no time to fume as everything began to fall down. I ran as the bridge behind me began to collapse, and ran out the door, just as the wall began to topple over. And on that day, I swore I would find Waluigi and kill him.. I had found the location of the planet holding Waluigi's army, and gathered everything I can, thinkin I would kill him. I had ambushed the base and destroyed nearly half of the planet because of a nuclear explosion, so I then had a massive target on my back. Nothing would stop me though. And there I was, flying through an asteroid field as Waluigi and a giant swarm of his clones were closing in behind me. This is it, ''I thought as two ships nearly rammed into me, luckily running into an asteroid before they could. Waluigi was a much more experienced fighter, and I did a roll to see that he was behind me still. Most of his swarm was now countlessly slamming into asteroid, but this guy would never stop. I felt something hit the ship and the ship begin to warm me that one of the engines was failing. I screamed as I decended onto a planet, the covering of my ship peeling as I began to fall down to my demise. I saw the ground and closed my eyes as I crashed through a forest, my body being thrown throughout the ship. The ship then blew in half and I was sent flying, slamming against a tree and then onto the ground, where I toppled down a hill. I lay, slumped, at the bottom as I take my final few breaths, as I see Waluigi's ship land, I take my final breath. ''THE END Trivia *He created of the menace known as Jar Jar Binks, who is actually a Sith Lord and totally isn't a stupid character. Category:Characters Category:Mario Category:Canon Category:Literature